a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of camping and outdoor sleeping equipment, and has for its objective the provision of a poncho adapted to be worn in cold and inclement weather, and which can easily and readily be transformed into a sleeping mattress, or, in an alternate use, serve as a marginal lean-to for protection against cold, wind and rain.
B. Prior Art
In the present state of the art ponchos are worn solely as protective body coverings in cold and inclement weather, and generally consist of a single layer or sheet of air-tight and water-proof material. Alternately, such ponchos are used as a ground cloth to provide a dry sitting surface. Various forms of inflatable mats and mattresses are also found in the present state of the art, wherein such mats and mattresses are inflated to serve as reclining surfaces for sleeping, etc. However, neither such ponchos nor such mats and mattresses are structured or functionable for other than their singular purpose, and where a camper desires both a protective covering in traveling and a supporting surface for sleeping he is required to carry both of these articles as separate units. Those familiar with camping and other outdoor activities are aware that a good deal of equipment of this type must necessarily be carried on the person of the camper, usually in a pack strapped to his back, and the need for reducing the amount and weight of necessary equipment to a minimum is obvious.